<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clothes-Stealing by Eleonorapoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767303">Clothes-Stealing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe'>Eleonorapoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Sharing Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and James are dating for some time when one day Teddy realize, that he didn´t bring any clean clothes to James. If only there was an easy solution to his problem before he will be late to work;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JeddyFest_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clothes-Stealing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion">Thealmostrhetoricalquestion</a><br/>"Go wild! It would be nice to see a subversion, like maybe Teddy is bigger/taller and so generally people don't expect him to wear James's clothes, but he does, because he loves/misses his boyfriend. And James is always very smug about this. Especially in public. I don't know, seriously, go wild."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>